Examples of the variety of members constituting aircrafts, cars, or the like include metal members, resin members, complex material members, and underlying coating and primary coating are carried out on the surfaces thereof after the members are processed to an intended shape. At this time, an inspection of whether or not there is a failure area on the surfaces of the members is carried out after the underlying coating or the primary coating. This inspection is carried out by a worker visually checking the coated surfaces of the members.
However, an inspection work visually carried out by a worker on a number of members individually is heavy labor, puts a heavy burden on the worker, and also extends work hours, which deteriorates the working efficiency. Therefore, automation of an inspection work of members is described in, for example, PTL 1. In a processing method of a work described in PTL 1, an inspection robot and a processing robot are respectively disposed in an inspection station in a conveyance line through which the work is conveyed and a processing station downstream of the inspection station, the inspection robot inspects the surface state of the work, and the inspection robot carries out marking on a processed portion in which a detected process is required.